1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates generally to voice and video messaging systems.
2. The Prior Art
Background
Many people rely on voice messaging via the telephone user interface as their primary means of communications with groups of users even with the proliferation of email and other text-based service. Business persons who travel frequently, such as sales personnel or executives are examples of users who may communicate with many members of their enterprise almost exclusively through voicemail. Often, their primary interface to the voicemail system may be the keypad of their mobile handset.
In the paradigm of email, copying others, delegating tasks, and other functions are made easy using the “CC:” or “BCC:” fields of the email interface. However, in the context of a telephone keypad-based interface, distribution of voicemail messages to multiple recipients becomes a more challenging task. Typically, when a message is to be sent to multiple recipients, the sender must verbally identify which recipients are expected to take action on the message and which were included on the message for their interest or awareness.